Admins
This page contains information about admins, information for (new) admins, and guidelines on how admins should behave. Staff Etiquette These guidelines should be known by all wiki staff: Staff Etiquette List of all current Admins As of the latest update, all admins, with the exception of Thorin Stonehelm and MilkMC, have an exclusive shield of some sort or other. This makes them somewhat easy to recognize when they're playing on servers. See also: Moderators Currently, there are admins on : Active admins These admins can usually easily be contacted on the wiki. If not, they're generally rather active on Discord, the mod's Facebook page, or both. [[User:LOTRMod|'LOTRMod']] | talk | | :LOTRMod, aka Mevans, is the modder for the LOTR Minecraft mod, the guy behind the scenes. He has skills greater than Sauron and Melkor themselves, and will destroy anyone who asks for Gandalf instantly. He also previously created the Lion King Mod, which he merged into this mod. Shields: Modder's Shield, Loremaster 2015 [[User:Gen. Grievous1138|'Gen. Grievous1138']] | comlink | | :General Grievous1138 is a huge fan of both the LOTR and Star Wars. He is notorious among the wiki users for being merciless when it comes to those who do not follow wiki policies. Unfortunately for said users, he is the one on most of the time and moniters all activity. However, if you do nothing to anger him, he is a calm guy and will answer any question you have as best he can. He lists his faction as Mordor, but really it's Kalee. His war against Beijing1000 and Glflegolas is in the final stages of planning, and the horror he will unleash may annihilate all of time and space.... Shields: Loremaster 2014/15 [[User:Glflegolas|'Glflegolas']] | Send a Messenger | | :Glflegolas is the second oldest contributor here, and has been on the wiki since the 25th of June, 2014. He knows a fair bit about Lord of the Rings and the history of Arda. His favourite server is Isildur's Bane Server, although he occasionally (~half a dozen times a year) plays on the Official Server. As a Gondorian, he is going to join up with Beijing1000 and attack Gen. Grievous1138 sooner or later. Despite knowing a bunch of wiki coding, he cannot tell the difference between green and orange, or between red text and black text. Shields: Loremaster 2014/15/16 Gruk | Talk | | Shields: Modder's Shield, Gruk's Shield [[User:MilkMC|'MilkMC']] | Talk | | MilkMC has been playing the mod since . He thoroughly enjoys solving technical issues that players may be having with the mod. He also enjoys creating templates to help with wiki editing. He looks at except for some forum threads which he may or may not look at largely based on the title and what forum board it is on. Shields: None [[User:SamwiseFilmore|'SamwiseFilmore']] | Fill My Mailbox | | :SamwiseFilmore has been playing the mod since , however, he has been following it much longer. He hates playing as evil, as he cannot bring himself to kill anything other than orcs, which he despises. He likes to use the source editor, as it is easier to use for inserting links, pages, etc. onto pages. He has read the LOTR, the Hobbit, and is trying to find time to read the Silmarrillion. He will read any fiction or science fiction series proposed to him. He is a member of the Bangari on The One Ring server, and enjoys surviving and building there. Shields: Loremaster 2015 Inactive admins These admins have not been active for a considerable amount of time, although it is always hoped that they will one day return. [[User:Areades|'Areades']] | talk | | :Areades is new to wikia and is a newer admin. He is a big fan of all of Tolkien's works, as well as other books, like Harry Potter. He, like the General, will happily ban those who do not follow wiki policies. He is knows many features of wikia and is happy to help. the Witch-King of Angmar. Shield: Loremaster 2014 [[User:Beijing1000|'Beijing1000']] | Send Me an Owl | | :Beijing1000 is one of the top contributors on this wiki. In Minecraft, her username is HPFanatic, and she is a ginormous fan of Lord of the Rings (obviously), Harry Potter, and Game of Thrones. She is a very active admin on this wiki, so you can be sure she reads every single edit made by anyone. Within the LOTR fandom, she is a true Gondorian which means she will probably wage war against Gen. Grievous sometime in the near future. Shields: Loremaster 2014/15 [[User:ESP LOTR|'ESP LOTR']] | Talk | | :EpicSpacePanda has been on the wiki since December 31, 2014, and started playing the mod in beta I-don't-remember. His favorite thing to do in the mod is start a new hardcore-mode world, every update. Despite the fact that he is better known for his memes than his admin work, he does his best to keep the wiki clean, and its pages neat. Shields: Loremaster 2015 [[User:Glaerdir|'Glaerdir']] | Talk | | Shield: Modder's Shield [[User:Quipp|'Quipp']] | Talk to me | | :Handles Quipp is awesome. Shields: Loremaster 2014/15 [[User:Thorin11|'Thorin11']] | talk | | :Thorin was the first non-founder admin on this wiki, and has been here since the beginning. Little is known about the mysterious past of Thorin, or where he resides today. However, it is known that Thorin11 is actually the wiki alias of Yorick, a now rather inactive FB moderator. Shields: Modder's Shield, Loremaster 2014 [[User:Thorin Stonehelm|'Thorin Stonehelm']] | Talk | | :Thorin Stonehelm has been playing the mod since around and discovered it around the same time. He has read the LOTR trilogy, the Hobbit and the Silmarrillion several times. He tends to side with the Dwarves but on occasion sides with evil. Shields: None The Power of the Gods Admins can do things that normal contributors can't. That's why they are admins, you know? Here is a list of things that only admins can do: *Renaming pages *Deleting pages *Banning users (also see: Banning Guideline for Admins) *Protecting pages *Editing protected pages *De-/Activating wiki features (such as badges) *Editing or deleting any comment, blog, forum thread, or user page *Changing the design (CSS and wiki theme) and menu structure of the wiki The Responsibility of an Admin Being an admin is not just a privilege but also a responsibility. The main task for admins is to make sure that the wiki runs as intended. The main tasks of admins are: *Deleting and renaming pages on request -- while all registered users can rename up to three pages every 24 hours, admins can rename as many as needed in a day. They can also delete pages, something normal users can't do at all. *Moderating the chat by warning or banning misbehaving users -- chat moderators also have this responsibility (also see: Banning Guideline for Admins) *Deleting wrong or unhelpful information on pages and eventually ban the responsible user *Helping users with editing pages, creating signatures, wiki coding, etc. *Moderating the forums, message walls, and comments Useful links for admins * - displays a user's edits, and where they're most active * - displays a user's contributions * - displays a list of the files that are on this wiki * - displays a list of which pages a user renamed, moved, or deleted * - displays a user's ban log * - displays issues with the wiki, e.g. content not working on mobile devices Trivia The admins are ensuring the law on the wiki, just like the old Norse god Tyr. The anglo-saxon tir-rune ᛏ (= letter T) stands for this god. Tolkien used those ᚱᚢᚾᛖᛋ for some texts in the initial drafts of "The Lord of the Rings", later on, he replaced them by cirth runes. Category:Browse